Fighting Over Simon
by burning.x.impossibly.x.bright
Summary: One-shot. After COG. Jace&Clary are back in New York and are enjoying their new relationship, but alas a lover's spat occurs. What was the cause? Cheating, Lying...nope. They're fighting over Simon...


**This is a one-shot that takes place after the City of Glass.  
I always wondered what kind of things Jace and Clary would fight over.  
I figured Simon would be one of the big ones. **

**I do not own, all of the characters are the prized property of Miss Cassandra Clare.**

**Happy Reading, and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Clary stood in front of the Institute's doors. She contemplated knocking, hesitated, and then shook her head and turned towards the busy New York street. But, before she had completely turned around she heard the doors behind her open.

"Coming to apologize?" she heard Jace say behind her and even without turning around she could picture the sarcastic grin on his face.

"Why would I be coming to apologize? _I_ did nothing wrong," she quietly said with her back still turned.

"Hmmm...I beg to differ, but either way I don't like fighting with you," Jace said as he reached out for Clary's arm and gently turned her towards him.

"I don't like fighting with you either. Okay, I'm sorry, even though it wasn't just my fault," she whispered to him as he bent his face towards hers.

"I know. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you either, but can we just not let this stuff get between us. I mean does it really matter who Simon dates?" Jace asked sheepishly.

Clary looked up into Jace's eyes, and like usual she was lost within the beauty of them, she had the urge to run home and grab her sketchbook, but she knew that she could always do that later. The longer she knew him the easier it was to picture his face when she closed her eyes. In fact, she couldn't really control the fact that whenever she closed her eyes it was his face that she pictured. At least he was pretty to look at, and with those thoughts on her mind, Clary smiled and Jace was left wondering, as usual, what in the world was on her mind.

"Clary...Clary...where have you disappeared to this time? Mars?" Jace teased.

"Sorry, I really don't mean to do that, you know?" Clary smiled up at Jace.

"I know, and that's fine. I can check you out and think dirty boy thoughts while you lose yourself, so it's alright with me," Jace chuckled as he brushed a bright red strand of hair from Clary's face.

"Jace, you're such a guy sometimes," Clary sighed in exasperation as she playfully punched Jace's arm.

* * * * * * * * *

Clary allowed herself to remember the reason they had been fighting about in the first place. It had started when Simon had gone out with Isabelle the night before on a double date with Clary and Jace. During the date, Maia had showed up at the same restaurant, Taki's one of their favourites. Isabelle had immediately tensed when she walked through the door, and Simon had turned his head, hoping that she wouldn't notice him. Of course, she had, especially since she had come to Taki's with the sole purpose of running into Simon. The two of them had dated, but had decided to take a break for a while. Unfortunately for Isabelle, Maia wasn't too happy with the "break" that her and Simon were on, and she took every opportunity to try and win him back.

Poor Simon, he liked Maia, but he also liked Isabelle, and he was forced more than once to choose between the two girls. The reason this brought up arguments between Clary and Jace was because Clary was Team Maia and Jace was Team Isabelle.

Now Clary did like Isabelle, but she didn't like her being with Simon since their relationship wasn't the healthiest, it may have been passionate, but the passion was filled with anger and jealousy. Not to mention that at one point Isabelle had been involved with Simon being transformed into a rat. Simon and Maia had a more moderate and mellow relationship, and they also signified a peace between the Children of the Moon and the Children of the Night. On the other hand, Clary had to admit it was a little hypocritical of her to think Isabelle and Simon weren't right for each other when her own relationship with Jace was sometimes just as heated. No matter what though, she knew her and Jace were meant to be together, at least that's what she thought right now. Simon and Isabelle, now she wasn't quite sure about that, especially since Simon didn't age, and at least Maia kind of knew what he was going through. Either way, it was better for him to date one of them, than someone who didn't even know that vampires existed.

In Jace's opinion, Isabelle was his adoptive sister, and for whatever crazy reason, she liked Simon. Now, he did encourage Simon to play up his newfound ladies' skills, but since his sister was involved he didn't like the idea of him stringing both girls along. Also, like a typical guy, Jace considered the options, there was Isabelle, and there was Maia. Isabelle on one hand, was gorgeous, well sexy might be a more appropriate word to describe Izzy, he thought of her like a sister, but he had to acknowledge that fact, and he knew that she was _experienced_, and with Simon's lack of experience, they balanced each other out. Maia, on the other hand, was cool; yeah he'd give her that. She had sass, and she was okay to be around, but with a guy like Jace loyalty means everything, and he was loyal to his family, so no matter how cool Maia was, Isabelle was cooler.

* * * * * * * * *

Snapped once again back to reality by Jace, Clary thought she'd change the subject back to the Simon argument, "So about Simon again. I hope you know that I do care about who he dates. He's my best friend and I don't want him getting hurt. But, that doesn't have anything to do with us. You know, I like how that sounds...us," Clary let out a very girly giggle as Jace closed the inched between them and met his lips with hers. Just like usual, both of their bodies were charged like a livewire with the spark that the touch between them created.

"I know you care about Simon, Clary. But, sometimes I feel like the fighting going on between us is all about him, and to be honest if we're gonna fight I want to be the reason. You know me I like to be the centre of our drama," Jace said with a smirk, "I want our fights to have meaning, not just some stupid argument over which girl Simon dates. The one good thing about fighting with you though, is that it makes me appreciate what I have. You mean everything to me Clary...everything. I'll never get used to how alive you make me feel, and I'm glad for it. You changed my life Clary," Jace said with one of the most sincere smiles she had ever seen.

"I know, I hate fighting with you too. How about we leave Simon to choose for himself now? Let him decide which lady he'll pick. And you know, you changed my life too. I never thought that these feeling I have for you could exist. If I'd never met you Jace, I'd still be oblivious to the magic of the kind of love that we have. I would think that the love I felt for Luke, my mother, and for Simon was all that there was. So, I think I know how your life has changed, at least maybe a little," Clary said while Jace looked into her eyes and played with her hair.

"Let Simon make his own choices. Hmm...I`m not sure if he`s capable, but let`s give it a shot," Jace teased.

"He is more than capable of making his own decisions. Thank you very much," Clary said with a grin.

"Well since you say he can do it, I know he can too. But, he better pick Isabelle, cause if he doesn't the Institute is going to be hell until she gets over him. She has a wrath that Isabelle does," Jace said with a chuckle.

"I can imagine," Clary said with a look of pure horror on her face. "You know Simon may be unsure of who he should be with, but I have no doubt who I should be with because I've never been more sure of anything as I am of you, Jace."

"Really, and why are you so sure? I mean could it be my ravishing good looks, my body, or maybe it's my eyes?" Jace joked while a flutter of his eyelashes.

"Well I mean all of those are very good reasons," Clary said with a twinge of sarcasm. "But it comes down to the fact that I have never loved anyone or anything the way I love you, and I don't think I ever could."

"Well that's good, cause you can't ever get rid of me, at least not easily," he assured her and they both laughed and embraced once more on the doorstep of the Institute. "So how about we go to Taki's for a nice dinner date? Just you and me? No Simon and Isabelle this time," he joked.

"I'd love that," Clary said with a certainty she hadn't felt in a while. She didn't know what the future held, but if Jace was with her for the journey, she could face anything.

* * *

**So this was my first fanfic, and I hope you liked it because I sure had fun writing it. ****:D**

**Have an awesome day everyone! Thanks for reading! Reviews are more than welcome. :).**


End file.
